Todo por mi amiga
by eltioRob95
Summary: Fanfic con temática del día de los muertos, Ronnie anne se siente triste por la pérdida de su mejor amiga Sid, Su abuela Rosa le cuenta la leyenda de la tierra de los recordados, Ronnie anne decide ir a la tierra de los muertos para traer a Sid de vuelta, Crossover de los Casagrandes con El Libro de la vida.


**Disfruten de esta gran historia crossover, los Casagrandes en el universo del Libro de la vida.**

**Fanfic sobre el día de muertos.**

**Los Casagrandes, creado por Chris Savino.**

**El Libro de la vida, creado por Jorge gutierrez.**

* * *

**Todo por mi amiga**

Ronnie anne estaba acostada en la cama de su habitación completamente deprimida, La latina creía que era fuerte, que nada podría doblegarla pero la muerte de su mejor amiga fue un golpe demasiado bajo para ella, ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir sin Sid por el resto de su vida, sinceramente, ella no podía imaginarse eso.

La familia Casagrande escuchaba sollozar a su más preciado miembro desde el otro lado de la puerta, María Santiago no podía evitar sentir mucha pena por su querida hija, pues ella también adoraba a Sid chang como si fuera su hija.

"Ay mi niña" pensó.

María rompió el silencio.

-Es mejor que la dejemos desahogarse-

Hector, Carl, Carlos, Carlota , todos asintieron en respuesta, y decidieron volver a sus actividades, todos excepto la abuela de la familia, Rosa Casagrande, si bien, Rosa era bien conocido por ser la más creyente de la familia Casagrande, apegada a antiguas tradiciones de su tierra natal, ella sabía todo tenía solución, incluso la muerte, pero el problema era que a veces las solucion no era tan fácil, y ella lo sabía.

Ella tocó la puerta.

-Mija, soy yo, la abuela ¿puedo pasar?-

-Abuela, si pasa-

Rosa asintió y entró a la habitación, Ronnie anne se sentó en su cama para así darle espacio a su querida abuela para poder sentarse junto a ella.

-Mija, sé por lo que estás pasando, recuerdo que yo también tenía una mejor amiga a tu edad-

Ronnie anne miró a su abuela sorprendida, secando sus lágrimas.

-¿De verdad?-

Ella asintió.

-Se llamaba Raquel, ella y yo eramos muy unidas, ella tenía una personalidad no tan diferente de Sid, era muy simpática, risueña y una niña muy enérgica-

-¿Y qué le pasó Abuela?-

Rosa suspiró.

-Unos bandidos atacaron el pueblo donde vivía, hubo disparos y tiroteos en todas partes y ella… bueno… ella estaba en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado-

-Lamento mucho oír eso-

-Descuida Mija, Raquel siempre vivirá en mi memoria Mija, así como Sid también perdurará en la tuya-

Ronnie anne no respondió nada y simplemente desvió la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Sabes que podría alegrar a Sid, Ronalda? Que le prendieras una vela en su honor, puse una fotografía de ella en el altar de día de muertos, y preparé pan de muerto y dulce de calabaza como ofrendas en su honor-

-No lo sé Abuela-

-Oh vamos Ronalda, además te contaré una historia muy especial-

Con pocos ánimos, Ronnie anne asintió y acompañó a su abuela hasta el altar del día de muertos, donde estaban las fotos de los bisabuelos, tátara abuelos, tios, tias, todos los ancestrales parientes de la familia Casagrande, y todos fueron honestos trabajadores en vida, durante su época, y al lado, la foto de su difunta amiga Sid, tan sonriente y llena de vida en aquel entonces.

-Bien Mija, enciende la vela-

Ronnie encendió el fosforo y con él prendió la vela que estaba colocada cerca de la fotografía de Sid, Rosa sacó dos estatuillas de su bolsillo, A Ronnie anne le había llamado la atención, las estatuillas de eran de dos seres calavéricos, una era blanca, con sombrero rojo y detalles que parecían ser dibujos de velas, la otra estatuilla era oscura, con alas, mostraba una gran sonrisa maliciosa, parecía una especie de angel de espeluznante.

-Abuela ¿qué tipo de santos son esos?-

Rosa Casagrande rió ante la pregunta de su querida nieta.

-Ay mija, estos no son santos, pero son los mismísimos gobernantes de la tierra de los muertos ¿quieres que te hable de ellos?-

Ronnie anne asintió con curiosidad, pues esas pequeñas estatuillas eran bastante llamativas, Rosa señaló hacia la estatuilla del vestido rojo.

-Ella es la Catrina Ronalda, ella es la gobernante de una parte de la tierra de los muertos, la tierra de los recordados, lugar donde los muertos siempre viven en alegría y celebran, ella ama a los mortales, para ella todos son benevolentes y puros que merecen una segunda oportunidad, se cree que cada dia de muertos ella viene a la tierra de los vivos a repartir la felicidad-

-¿y el otro?- preguntó la chica Santiago mientras señalaba a la otra estatuilla negra con alas.

-Aquel es Xibalba, es el gobernante de la tierra de los olvidados, el lugar más lúgubre y sombrío de la tierra de los muertos, a diferencia de la catrina, el no cree que los mortales sean tan nobles, Xilbalba piensa que todos son como él, deshonestos, crueles y tramposos, según las leyendas, este ser viene a la tierra de los vivos cada día de muertos para asustar y timar a los vivos-

-Entiendo ¿y qué tiene ver esto con Sid Abuela?-

-Mija, según la creencia tradicional de nuestras raíces, si aquellos que ya no están son recordados por sus seres queridos, vivirán por siempre en el reino de la catrina con alegría y regocijo, pero si son olvidados y nadie los recuerda , vivirán en pena y agonía eterna en el reino de Xibalba ¿ ahora entiendes por qué me tomo enserio y considero importante el dia de muertos Mija?-

Ronnie anne asintió rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos, si deseaba algo con todo su ser, eso era que el alma de Sid estuviera tranquila en la tierra de los recordados, Una idea vino a su mente.

-Abuela, suponiendo que estas historias sean reales-

La abuela Casagrande miró a su nieta con desconcierto.

-De qué hablas Mija, claro que son reales-

-Esta bien de acuerdo, son reales, alguna vez alguien pudo regresar de la tierra de los muertos, ya sabes ¿vivo vivo?-

Rosa llevó su mano al mentón durante un momento.

-Una vez escuché una vieja historia de un joven guitarrista llamado Manolo Sanchez, que logró superar el desafío de Xibalba para volver a la tierra de los vivos y casarse con su amada-

-¿pero cómo lo hizo?-

-Oh, no fue sencillo Mija, retó a Xibalba, cosa que ningún mortal se atrevería a hacer, el le dio un desafío muy difícil, vencer a todos los toros que enfrentó su familia, Manolo provenía de una familia de toreros, y el era el primero de su familia en desear dedicarse a otra cosa, pero lo logró-

-Ahora entiendo-

"Creo que sé lo que debo hacer ahora" pensó la latina para sí misma.

"Si puedo traer a Sid de vuelta, lo haré, si mi abuela cree que puede funcionar, yo también lo haré"

Ronnie anne salió decidida a lo que ella pensaba hacer, intentó encontrar un modo de ir a la tierra de los recordados ¿pero cómo haría eso? cruzó una avenida transitada con los ojos vendados pero los autos la esquivaban y ninguna la arrollaba, intentó provocar a la pandilla de gatos pero solo consiguió que los felinos callejeros la arañaran en todo el cuerpo, ese y otros intentos de "matarse" para poder llegar a la tierra de los muertos no habían servido.

Ronnie anne caminó por el parque y se recostó sobre un árbol.

-Rayos, no creí que tratar de llegar a ese lugar fuera tan difícil, ni siquiera sé por qué lo intento-

-Quizás necesites una mejor ayuda pequeña- dijo una voz.

Ronnie anne se levantó y se puso en guardia, ella nunca confiaba en que un extraño le hablara de repente, esto ya no era Royal Woods, si no la caótica Great lake city.

-¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó la latina hacia los arbustos, pero nadie respondió.

-Si no sales, iré a buscarte y te daré una paliza-

-Aquí atrás-

Ronnie anne se voltea rápidamente, y lo que vio ella la dejó sin palabras, un enorme ser esquelético, con alas oscuras, ojos verdes brillosos, una mirada imponente, ella lo pudo reconocer inmediatamente.

-E-Eres Xibalba?-

El asintió.

-Escuché que necesitas ir a la tierra de los recordados, bien, yo puedo llevarte allí ¿sabes?-

Ronnie anne no respondió, apenas estaba procesando que un dios de la muerte en persona le estuviera hablando a ella como si nada.

-¿Quieres volver a ver a tu amiga Sid?- preguntó el.

-¿cómo confiar en ti? Tengo entendido que tú eres un tramposo y un embustero-

-No creas todas esas leyendas exageradas que dicen de mí, solo quiero ayudar ya que es día de muertos, pero sí no quieres mi ayuda, mejor me voy-

-No, espera!- Ronnie anne lo detuvo.

-Está bien, quiero volver a ver a mi mejor amiga para traerla de vuelta aquí-

Xibalba sonrió con malicia.

-Tus deseos son órdenes-

Xibalba chasqueó los dedos y una serpiente de dos cabezas muerde a Ronnie anne en las dos piernas, sorprendiéndola, el veneno actuó rápido, Ronnie anne cayó al suelo, completamente, sin vida.

Ronnie anne no sabía que había pasado, pero ahora ella estaba cayendo de la nada en el vacío donde ella no veía nada más que oscuridad, hasta que aterrizó de cara en el césped, ella se puso de pie y se sacudió su sudadera púrpura, todo parecía normal hasta que miró sus manos, las cuales ya no tenían piel.

-¿Y esto?- se preguntó para si misma, mientras miraba sus manos y tocaba su rostro, tampoco tenía piel en el rostro, ella era un esqueleto ahora, pero por suerte aún conservaba su ropa.

-Funcionó, realmente funcionó!-

Ronnie anne observó una utopía frente a ella, una ciudad con globos, canciones y voces felices de gente celebrando, era la tierra de los recordados, era tan alegre, luminosa y festiva tal como Ronnie había escuchado de este lugar.

-Y yo que creía que los muertos no eran personas muy animadas-

-Disculpa- dijo una voz, Ronnie anne se voltea al ver a un esqueleto vestido de guardia, un uniformado.

-Puedes decirme tu nombre ¿por favor?-

-Si, Ronnie anne Santiago-

-Déjame ver- dijo aquel esqueleto mientras miraba su lista.

-Santiago…Santiago…Santiago…Oh, claro aquí está, veo que perteneces a la familia Casagrande, oh si, a tus parientes les gustará mucho verte aquí, ven niña, suba a mi caballo por favor- ofreció aquel sujeto.

-Gracias- respondió la latina cortésmente.

Ronnie anne subió al esquelético caballo y este corrió hacia su destino, Durante el trayecto, Ronnie anne veía como los habitantes, los muertos, caminaban sonrientes, reian, disfrutaban, y bebían, siempre celebrando, la ciudad de los recordados era un lugar incomparable.

-Listo, ya llegamos señorita-

-¿Ah?-

Ronnie anne bajó del caballo y se acercó al edificio donde supuestamente vivían sus parientes no vivos, era curioso el parecido exacto con el edificio donde ella vivía, ella dio un fuerte respiro y tocó la puerta, un señor de cabello blanco con sombrero abre la puerta, y la mira fijamente, Ronnie anne lo reconoció al instante a pesar de su apariencia esqueleto.

-Hola ¿en qué te puedo… ¿Ronalda?-

-¿Tatara abuelo Lázaro?- dijo ella sorprendida, pero empezando a sonreír, el sonrió y rió en voz alta.

-Hahahaha! No creerlo, mi tátara nieta está aquí!- Lázaro Casagrande sonaba muy alegre.

-Ven entra- ofreció el.

-Claro que sí!-

Lázaro la cargó sobre un hombro, para mostrarla a toda los parientes en el edificio.

-¡Familia! Miren quien vino, una grata sorpresa ¿no?-

-Hola – saludó Ronnie anne con una sonrisa tímida.

Toda la familia sonrió, eufórica, los bis abuelos, los abuelos, los tátara abuelos del abuelo Casagrande, todos ellos la recibieron con abrazos y besos.

-Gracias , gracias, también es un gusto conocerlo, yo aún no puedo creerlo todavía, hasta pienso que es un sueño-

-No Mija. No es ningún sueño, realmente estás aquí con nosotros-

-¿Entonces donde está…?-

-¿Ronnie anne?- dijo una voz femenina conocida para ella.

-¿Sid?-

-¿Ronnie anne?-

*ojos con lágrimas*

-SId!-

-Ronnie anne!-

Ronnie saltó del hombro de su tatára abuelo para correr hacia Sid y darle un fuerte abrazo, Sid correspondió de la misma forma.

-No esperé verte aquí pronto ¿sabes? Bueno, si, pero no tan pronto, bueno, tu me entiendes amiga-

-Claro que sí Sid, de hecho vine aquí por ti, Mi abuela me contó algunas cosas de este lugar, espera ¿qué hacías con los Casagrandes de aquí?-

-Bueno, cuando llegué aquí, pensé que podría hacerme amiga de los Casagrandes muertos, no fue difícil, Tu Tátara abuelo me recibió muy bien, al igual que el resto, me prometí a mi misma, esperarte y recibirte aquí, o cualquier conocido que venga primero-

-Qué linda, pero es hora de irnos-

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?-

-Pues a Casa ¿A dónde más?- respondió Ronnie anne mientras jalaba a Sid del brazo, mientras que la asiática se soltó de su agarre.

-Ehm… Ronnie , si sabes que estamos muertas y que no hay vuelta atrás ¿verdad?-

-Si, pero según mi abuela, debería hablar con la Catrina, y ella nos devolverá a casa, es día de muertos, solo por este día puede hacerlo, asi que no perdamos tiempo, volverás a ver a tus padres Sid, Adelaide te extraña ¿sabes?-

-Y yo a ella- respondió Sid mientras recordaba a su pequeña hermana con cariño.

"es igual de tenaz que Rosa sin duda" pensó Lázaro Casagrande

-Espera Mija- los detuvo él.

-¿No quieres quedarte con nosotros para el almuerzo al menos?-

-Hmm si, por qué no , Tatara abuelo-

Ronnie anne miró a una pequeña niña , ella la miró tímidamente para luego desviar su mirada, la chica Santiago le sonrió amigablemente.

-Hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-R-Raquel-

"¿Dónde escuché eso antes?" pensó Ronnie anne, hasta que un recuerdo la invadió.

-Un momento ¿por casualidad no tuviste una amiga llamada Rosa Casagrande?-

Raquel la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-S-Si , Si!- respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Conoces a Rosa?-

-Soy su nieta-

-Oohhh, eso es increíble, vaya, cuéntame sobre ella, como está ¿aún me recuerda? ¿te habló sobre mi?-

-Mucho pequeña, Mucho- respondió Ronnie de forma amigable.

Luego del rico almuerzo, que por cierto, estaba bastante delicioso, incluso más rico que todos los platillos que su abuela le preparaba, Los parientes Casagrandes, Raquel y Sid guiaron a Ronnie anne hasta el castillo de la Catrina.

Si ella era tan piadosa, amable y bondadosa como dicen, entonces no tendrá problema en devolverla al mundo de los vivos, o eso pensaba Ronnie anne.

Al llegar al lugar, era un lugar lleno de luz y paredes doradas, ni en su imaginación, la chica Santiago jamás habría visto algo tan majestuoso.

-Adelante Mija, acércate a ella- dijo su tía abuela.

Ronnie anne asintió y caminó hacia la mesa, e hizo una reverencia.

-Disculpe gran señora, he venido aquí para…-

-¿Señora?- dijo una voz masculina.

El trono se voltea para revelar a Xibalba sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-Temo que te equivocaste sobre eso pequeña-

-¿Tu de nuevo?- dijo Ronnie anne confundida.

-¿Dónde está la catrina?-

-Oh, ella está en su nuevo puesto, como reina de la tierra de los olvidados, hahaha!- El artero Xibalba rió con sorna.

-Eso es imposible- dijo el tátara abuelo Casagrande.

-Ella nunca te entregaría su dominio-

-Perdió una apuesta- mencionó Xibalba mientras devoraba un pescado de un bocado.

-Oh, eso tiene sentido-

-¿Cuál apuesta?- preguntó Sid.

-Una apuesta muy sencilla, una apuesta donde si tú terminabas siendo pareja de ese despistado niño peliblanco o no-

-¿Hablas de Lincoln?-

Xibalba asintió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Asi es-

-La Catrina apostó su reino, creyendo que tú dejarías de lado tu orgullo para ser pareja de Lincoln y yo aposté en que no lo harías, pero tú estiraste la pata y terminaste aquí, asi que yo gané hahaha!-

-Esto no… puede ser- dijo Ronnie anne sorprendida.

-pero yo solo lo hice para intentar traer de vuelta a Sid-

-Bueno, lástima que la Catrina no está aquí para devolverte al mundo de los mortales, ve el lado bueno pequeña, ahora estás con tu amiga para siempre-

Ronnie miró con tristeza a su amiga Sid.

-Lo lamento Sid, le prometí a tu hermanita que te traería de vuelta-

Sid hizo un pucherito.

-Esto es tan malo, y todo por que me asusté con esa serpiente parecida a aquel bastón que lleva Xibalba-

Un momento de Lucidez invadió a Ronnie anne.

-Un momento Sid ¿qué dijiste?-

-Pues dije que fue por culpa de la serpiente la cual es parecida al bastón de…un momento-

De repente, Ronnie al igual que Sid, comenzaron a recordar el momento en que ocurrió el fatal accidente, Ronnie anne con Nikki, Sameer y los demás, practicando con su patineta, Sid estaba ahí cuando una serpiente apareció de la nada asustando a la asiática ella gritó y retrocedió sin darse cuenta que terminaría casí al medio de la calle, donde un auto a toda velocidad pasaba en ese preciso momento.

Sid quedó boquiabierta, mientras Ronnie anne juntó todos los cabos sueltos, apretó sus dientes con ira, mientras apuntó con el dedo a Xibalba en forma acusatoria.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú causaste el accidente de Sid! ¡tú lo planeaste todo! ¡Tu mandaste a tu serpiente! ¡vas a pagar por eso gran tonto!-

Todos los Casagrandes y presentes del lugar jadearon sorprendidos , era la primera vez que alguien le gritaba así al cruel y tramposo ex señor de los olvidados. Xibalba cambió su sonrisa burlona a una expresión seria, el se acercó hacia la latina.

-Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me había hablado de esa forma sin salir intacto-

-Voy a decírselo a la Catrina!-

-Dudo que puedas verla niña, La tierra de los olvidados no es un lugar para cualquier alma, créeme, estuve pudriéndome en ese lugar por años-

Xibalba empujó con el dedo a Ronnie anne tirándola al suelo.

-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un reino que dirigir-

Xibalba desapareció mientras reía en forma triunfal, Sid se acercó a Ronnie.

-Ronnie anne ¿estas segura de que quieres ir a la tierra de los olvidados? Nunca fui allí, pero aquí no dicen precisamente cosas bonitas de ese lugar-

-Sid, yo dije que te traería de vuelta y lo haré, no importa cuanto tiempo me tome-

-¡Hahaha!- Rió el tátara abuelo

-¡Sin duda ella es una Casagrande!-

-Iré contigo amiga- ofreció Sid.

-¿Estás segura Sid?-

-Oye, tú fuiste capaz de venir aquí por mi, es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-Eres una gran amiga ¿alguien más quiere acompañarnos?-

-Yo iré con ustedes- se ofreció la vieja amiga de Rosa.

-Gracias, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible-

En la tierra de los olvidados…

Sid , Ronnie anne y Raquel llegaron corriendo a la cavernosa entrada del lúgubre reino que alguna vez gobernó Xibalba.

Ronnie anne y Sid jadeaban del cansancio.

-Vaya Sid, esperaba que fuera difícil, pero no demasiado.

-Dimelo a mi, andando-

Raquel, Sid y Ronnie anne corrieron hasta llegar al centro de la tierra de los olvidados, allí se encontraba la Catrina.

-Señora Catrina!-

-¿Ronalda?- se volteó la Catrina sorprendida de ver a la chica Santiago.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo a contarte sobre Xibalba el…-

-¡Hizo trampa!- exclamó Sid con las manos hacia arriba.

La Catrina se sorprendió y empezó a enfadarse.

-¿¡Que el hizo qué!?-

-Si, Xibalba hizo trampa, y con una serpiente-

-De dos cabezas- agregó Sid.

-Si, de dos cabezas-

La Catrina apretó sus puños, por un lado, ella no debería estar sorprendida de que Xibalba haya hecho trampa en la apuesta, pero por el otro lado, no podía creer que el lo haya hecho con tanta saña y descaro, una vez más.

-XIIBBAAAALBAAAAAAA!-

Las luces de las velas de su sombrero rojo se encendieron tanto que alumbraron todo el palacio al mismo tiempo que ella gritaba su nombre.

-¿si mi querida?- dijo Xibalba apareciendo con una botella y unas copas, que rápidamente soltó al ver a Ronnie, Sid y Raquel, La catrina lo encara.

-¡Tú, vil desgraciado! ¡me lo volviste a hacer! ¡hiciste trampa de nuevo!-

Xibalba se hizo el ofendido ante tal acusación.

-¿Qué? claro que no ¿ahora vas a creer lo que cualquier niñita te dice?-

La Catrina le arrebata el báculo a Xibalba el cual se transforma en serpiente, quedando en evidencia.

-Oh eso, tiene conciencia propia… o dos ¿sabes?-

-Tienen que devolvernos a la tierra de los vivos- pidió Ronnie anne.

-por favor- pidió Sid chang en tono de súplica.

La Catrina miró a Xibalba esperando alguna aprobación, el sólo desvió la mirada con molestia.

-No- negó rotundamente.

-Oh por favor "Balby"-

-No-

La Catrina empezó a enfadarse.

-¡Es lo justo!-

A Ronnie anne se le ocurrió una idea.

-Se me ocurre algo ¿y si hacemos una apuesta?-

-¿Una apuesta?- dijo La Catrina mientras que Xibalba bufó en respuesta.

-tú no tienes nada que yo quiera, niña-

-Ehm ¿Qué haces Ronnie anne?- preguntó Raquel.

-Shh Raquel, tranquila sé lo que hago, te reto Xibalba, tú dame un desafío y verás que yo lo superaré-

-Yo la apoyo- dijo La Catrina quien se le ocurrió una idea.

-Si ella pierde, yo permitiré que gobiernes los dos reinos Xibalba ¿es un trato?-

-Bien, trato hecho, ahora dime Ronalda Anne Santiago- dijo Xibalba mientras se acercaba mirando a Ronnie a los ojos con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Qué es lo que te despierta por las noches? ¿Qué es lo que más perturba? ¿Cuál es tu mayor temor? –

Ronnie anne no se inmutó ante la mirada de Xibalba, el sonrió en respuesta.

-¡Lo tengo!-

De repente todo el lugar cambió, Ronnie anne ahora se encontraba en una especie de arena, como un coliseo, de la nada, ella estaba sobre una patineta con el casco y las rodilleras puestas, frente a ella, un montón de enorme rampas para patinar, con muchos obstáculos como piedras, llamas emergentes y tentáculos.

-Ronalda, tendrás que cruzar todas estas siete peligrosas rampas extremas en tu patineta, si lo haces sin salir ilesa, tú y tu amiga podrán volver- prometió Xibalba mientras sostenía una pequeña figura parecida a Ronnie en su esquelética mano.

-Pero si fallas, serás olvidada-

Aquella figura en miniatura de Ronnie anne se desvaneció en cenizas por el soplido de la cruel deidad, dejando claro el mensaje.

Ronnie se limitó a asentir.

-Hagamos esto ya-

Ronnie anne rodó en su patineta hacia la primera rampa la cual tenía rocas, la primera fue fácil, logró esquivar las rocas de la primera rampa con facilidad, pero aún quedaba la segunda rampa que tenía púas, ella soltó sobre ellas con todas sus fuerzas, pudo pasar la segunda rampa sin tanto problema.

-Vamos Ronnie! Tu puedes!- alentaba Sid.

-Es buena, hay que reconocerlo- dijo la Catrina con una sonrisa, mientras que Xibalba seguía observando.

-Ya juzgare eso-

Ronnie anne se concentraba en su patineta, para la latina la patineta era como parte de su cuerpo, con suma rapidez, Ronnie anne pasó la tercera que tenía tentáculos, la cuarta rampa tenía tigres pero pudo superarla , la quinta rampa tenía una gran roca rodante, también logró cruzarla con facilidad, la sexta trampa que tenía aceite resbaloso, solo tenía que saltar sobre ella, la última y séptima rampa, tenía fuego, esta se mostraba más difícil, pero Ronnie anne no se rendiría, ella cerró los ojos durante un momento.

-Tengo que hacerlo-

Ronnie anne abrió los ojos y rodó su patineta a toda velocidad hacia la séptima rampa de fuego, la cual era más extensas que todas las anteriores, Sid se cubrió los ojos mientras Raquel observaba sorprendida con los bien abiertos, en cámara lenta, Ronnie anne saltó la rampa de fuego, las llamas parecían tener vida propia pues tomaban forma de serpientes de cascabel maliciosas que sonreían esperando que la latina no lo lograra y cayera, Fue un gran salto pero Ronnie anne todavía estaba en medio de la rampa.

-No va a lograrlo!- exclamó Raquel.

-¡No Ronnie!- gritó Sid preocupada.

Xibalba sonreía en forma triunfal, los dos reinos serían suyos , sin embargo, a el jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que lo que la chica Santiago haría después, Ronnie anne despegó de su propia patineta, la patineta de la latina cayó al fuego, pero Ronnie pasó la rampa, completamente intacta.

Ronalda aterrizó de forma brusca en el suelo, rodando unos metros, pero logró ponerse de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Yyyy … lo logré-

Raquel y Sid llegaron hasta ella, Ronnie anne fue sorprendida por un abrazo de Sid, que ella correspondió inmediatamente.

-Oh Ronnie, no puedo creer que lo lograras-

-Y yo no puedo creer que volvamos a casa- dirigió su mirada hacia los dos dioses de la muerte.

-¿O no chicos?-

La Catrina dirigió su mirada a Xibalba.

-Ella cumplió tu desafío , es lo justo ¿no crees?

El gobernante de la tierra de los olvidados bufó molesto pero sonrió.

-Si, es lo justo, bien, Ronalda anne Santiago, Sid chang, como lo dictan la reglas ancestrales-

*Ambos*

-Te damos vida!-

Un aura dorada envolvió a ambas , Ronnie anne miraba como sus manos dejaban de ser de esqueleto de día de muertos para volver a ser manos normales, Ronnie y Sid fueron elevadas hacia arriba , de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

-Saluden a Rosa de mi parte- dijo Raquel mientras veía a las dos niñas por última vez, o al menos hasta que regresaran luego de algún periodo de vida.

En el edificio Casagrande…

Toda la familia Casagrande preparaba la comida tradicional para el día de muertos, por suerte para la humilde familia, ahora se podía conseguir pan de muerto en Estados unidos, los tiempos habían cambiado.

-Carlota ven y ayúdame en la cocina- pidió la abuela Casagrande.

-Carl, tu pon los platos en la mesa-

-¿Dónde está Ronalda?- preguntó María.

-Aquí estoy mamá- dijo Ronnie anne con una gran sonrisa.

-Y no van creer a quien me pude traer de la tumba, es en serio-

Sid entró a la casa sorprendiendo, Frida , Carlos, Lalo, todos menos la abuela quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Sid esta viva?- preguntó Carl.

-¿c-como es eso posible? Fuimos a tu funeral hace unos días- dijo Carlota completamente incrédula.

María arqueó una ceja , miró a Rosa, la abuela de la familia solo se encogió de hombros, fingiendo no saber nada.

-Sé que hay mucho que explicarles ¿pero no deberíamos celebrar el día de muertos primero? ahora entiendo lo importante que es- dijo la chica Santiago.

Carl , Carlota , Carlos, Carlitos, CJ , Frida, y Hector miraron a María, ella solo asintió, y así toda la familia Casagrande , junto con Sid empezaron la celebración del día de muertos en el edificio Casagrande, Sid tuvo que llamar a sus padres para que vinieran, cabe decir que la madre de Sid se desmalló al escuchar la voz de su hija de nuevo.

Al llegar a toda velocidad al edificio, Sid fue abrazada fuertemente por su hermanita Adelaide, Ronnie anne les explicó a los señores Chang todo lo ocurrido, sobre como Ronnie intentó llegar a la tierra de los muertos para traer a Sid, sobre como Xibalba la hizo llegar de forma fácil, sobre todo lo que tuvo que hacer para traer a su mejor amiga de vuelta, aunque los señores Chang se negaron a creer al principio, el ver a su hija viva de vuelta era prueba suficiente para creerlo.

De repente una aura de luz se vió afuera del edificio, todos los Casagrandes salieron para ver qué había sido eso, grande fue la sorpresa de la gran familia al ver a los bisabuelos , bisabuelas, tátara abuelos, todos los antepasados de la familia Casagrande, incluida Raquel.

-¡Oye Ronalda!-

Ronnie anne miró a sorprendida a la Catrina junto con Xibalba, quienes estaban sobre el techo del edificio del frente.

-Es día de los muertos!- le recordó la Catrina.

-Y en día de los muertos siempre tenemos cierta libertad- agregó Xibalba mientras la Catrina lo miraba con una sonrisa, que el correspondió.

Ronnie anne asintió su cabeza a ambos en señal de gratitud.

-Bueno, que están esperando todos, entremos!-

Todos los Casagrandes, vivos y muertos, entraron al edificio, junto con la familia de Sid , Ronnie y Sid observaron como Xibalba y la Catrina se marchaban hacia algún lugar , ambos tomados de la mano.

-Parece que esos dos tienen una historia ¿no lo crees?- dijo Sid sonriendo en forma pícara.

-Completamente, bueno ¿entramos?-

-Si, por favor, estar muerta fue estresante-

Ronnie anne no pudo evitar reír, una voz femenina las llamó a ambas amigas.

-¡Chicas!-

Sid y Ronnie se voltearon sorprendidas al ver a Raquel, la vieja amiga de la infancia de su abuela, ella también había sido traída de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, La chica Santiago sonrió.

-Entra tu también, a la Abuela le encantará mucho verte-

Raquel sonrió.

En la cocina…

María aprovechó el momento para ir a la cocina y charlar con la abuela.

-Tuviste algo ver con esto ¿no? no creí que esos cuentos que me contabas de niña fueran reales-

-Ay María, tú nunca fuiste una persona precisamente creyente-

-Entonces ¿realmente fuiste a la tierra de los muertos?-

Rosa desvía la mirada con tristeza, pero sin dejar de cortar las verduras.

-Al menos mi nieta si pudo conseguir traer a su amiga de vuelta-

-Abuela-

María y Rosa se voltearon a ver a Ronnie anne, ella tenía la sonrisa más alegre que ella jamás hubiera expresado en estas últimas semanas.

-Hay alguien que quisiera presentarte-

Rosa observó como una niña calavera pequeña aparecía desde atrás de su querida nieta con una sonrisa tímida, ella saludó con su mano esquelética débilmente.

-Hola Rosa, ha pasado un tiempo, vaya que estás muy cambiada desde la última vez que nos vimos-

Esa voz, esa voz que la abuela Casagrande jamás creyó volver a escuchar de nuevo, pero allí estaba, tal como la había visto el día en que ella había muerto, excepto , claro, su actual apariencia de esqueleto, aún asi, Rosa la reconoció al instante su querida amiga de la infancia.

-¿Raquel?-

Sid y Ronnie anne sonrieron al ver la conmovedora escena, ellas no serían las únicas cuya amistad intacta perduraría por siempre, ya sea en esta vida o en la otra.

FIN

* * *

**Esta fue toda la historia, espero que les haya encantado, si vieron el Libro de la vida entonces entendieron de que trató esto, Los eternos amantes, La Catrina y Xibalba hicieron una apuesta con Ronnie anne y Lincoln.**

**La Catrina apostó a que Ronnie dejaría de lado su orgullo y correspondiera a Lincoln, mientras Xibalba apostó a que Ronnie nunca dejaría de lado su orgullo de niña ruda, Si Xibalba ganaba, el gobernaría la tierra de los recordados.**

**Obviamente Xibalba haría trampa de nuevo y se aseguraría de que el "Ronniecoln" no se consolidara , por eso causó la muerte de Sid, para que luego Ronnie vaya por ella a la tierra de los muertos.**

**Se suponía que publicaría esto el 5, pero no pensé que haría esta historia tan larga. ( Más de 5000 palabras imagínense)**

**Bueno mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Por cierto, Jorge gutierrez, creador de esta película, apareció en un episodio de los Casagrandes.**

**Eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este crossover, y espero que hayan pasado un feliz día de muertos. :D**


End file.
